18 Kwietnia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Frasier (91) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Jane Leeves, David Hyde Pierce, Peri Gilpin (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany (dubbing) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Mojżesz prawodawca (Moses the Lawgiver) (5/6) - serial historyczny, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1975, reż. Gianfranco De Bosio, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Anthony Quayle, Ingrid Thulin, Irene Papas (48 min) 10.55 Po prostu paragraf - magazyn 11.15 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.35 Z Polski rodem - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (334) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej (powt.) 13.35 Pan Rysio w Jedynce - program dla dzieci 13.45 Zwierzęta świata: Szkoła przetrwania (4/6): Lataj, bo zginiesz (2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (stereo) (powt.) 14.10 Pan Rysio w Jedynce - program dla dzieci 14.15 Śledztwo: Śledztwo w sprawie listu 14.35 Najsłodsze morze świata (3) - reportaż Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Czas NATO - magazyn 15.35 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (335) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1114) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Wiadomości naukowe 18.40 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Czarodziejski fotel - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (20 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Dotyk zła (Hands of a Stranger) (3/4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987, wyk. Armand Assante, Blair Brown, Beverly D'Angelo (48 min) 21.05 Czas na dokument: Gdzie jest mój starszy syn Kain? - film dokumentalny Agnieszki Arnold 22.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70025011 - opcja 1; 0-70025012 - opcja 2 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sportowy flesz 23.20 PRL w kryminale: Strach - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 1975, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Grzegorz Warchoł, Joanna Żółkowska, Izabella Olszewska, Henryk Bąk (92 min) 00.55 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn (powt.) 01.15 Pop Kanał - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 01.40 Sztuka końca wieku (powt.) 02.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (222): Wyrok - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.05 07 zgłoś się (11/20): Wagon pocztowy - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Ewa Florczak, Zdzisław Tobiasz (62 min) 10.10 Feliks - przyjaciel na całe życie (Felix - Ein Freundfuers Leben) (4/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Michael Keusch, wyk. Alexander Pelz, Elisabeth Niederer, Nadine Neumann, Marc Diele (47 min) 11.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-96, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Tom Skerritt, Kathy Baker, Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor (43 min) 12.00 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.30 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (19): W domu - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 1998 (28 min) (powt.) 13.00 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana (1) - program artystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 14.10 Anatol (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (21 min) (lektor) 14.35 Bądź mistrzem: Mieczysław Nowicki - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Fitness Club (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (24 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-99, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Celeste Holm, Sarah Schaub, Ossie Davis (45 min) 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 W okolice stwórcy: Pieśni wielkopostne - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 997 - bis - magazyn kryminalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Motywy pasyjne w muzyce - fragmenty koncertu, który odbył się w Kościele Środowisk Twórczych Św. Brata Alberta w Warszawie 20.00 Raport: Raport po wyroku - program publicystyczny 20.45 Nasze zdrowie, nasze życie - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (14): Szwadron, czyli metoda kropelkowa - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2000 (stereo) 22.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Leszek Cichy, Sławomir Szczęśniak 22.55 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów 00.40 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Utracona cześć Katarzyny Blum (Die verlorene Ehre der Katharina Blum) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975, reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Dieter Laser, Heinz Bennent (106 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 (WP) Magazyn żeglarski 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Zwierzaki - film przyrodniczy 12.35 (WP) Co w brzuchu piszczy? - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (3/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mikołaj Radwan, Radosław Pazura (56 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Teleskop 08.10 I żartem i serio 08.30 (WP) Magazyn żeglarski 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (2/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Zwierzaki - film przyrodniczy 12.35 (WP) Co w brzuchu piszczy? - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Kwadrat akademicki 16.10 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Oto moto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Mediagraf 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.40 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (3/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mikołaj Radwan, Radosław Pazura (56 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron - serrial anim. 7.25 Tom i Jerry Kids - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Allo, Allo - serial 8.30 Wysoka fala - serial 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria - telenowela 11.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade - serial 12.00 Tato, co ty na to - serial 12.30 Idź na całosć 13.30 Pucuś - serial 14.00 Macie, co chciecie 14.30 4x4 15.00 Faceci w czerni - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 16.45 Alvaro - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 20.00 Graczykowie - serial 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Udręka milczenia - film fab. USA (1991) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.15 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Bumerang 23.55 Super Express TV 0.10 Meandry prawa - serial (kod.) 1.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Anna (83) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Delfy (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody Animków (96) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (13) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość (28) - telenowela, Meksyk. 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (55) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Miasteczko - film obyczajowy, Polska. 13.25 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 13.55 Delfy (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (96) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (18) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Magazyn NBA 15.40 Pełna chata (162) - serial komediowy, USA 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (14) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (56) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Oczy kłamcy (Lying Eyes) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Marina Sargenti, wyk. Cassidy Rae, Vincent Irizarry, Allison Smith, Jamie Rose (110 min) 22.20 Cela nr - reportaż 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i 23.15 Pogoda 23.20 Wojacy na medal (4) - serial, USA 23.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.20 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 00.50 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (11) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (11) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (11) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (21,22) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Program własny 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (12) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (12) - serial animowany 14.45 Program muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (12) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (12) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.15 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (23,24) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (12) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Ally McBeal (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (45 min) 21.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Dramatyczna ucieczka (Hard Run) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Lev Spiro, wyk. Maria Ford, Emilie Levisetti, Kevin Contreras, Niki Fritz (100 min) 23.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (12) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 00.00 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 00.10 Program muzyczny 01.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś - filmy animowane 08.15 Perła (139) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 09.00 Izabella (1) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.50 Słynne ucieczki - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1972 10.45 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquard, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (140) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (2) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Uczniowska balanga (Dazed and Confused) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Jason London, Joey Lauren Adams, Milla Jovovich, Shawn Andrews (98 min) 22.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 23.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.00 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Uczniowska balanga (Dazed and Confused) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Jason London, Joey Lauren Adams, Milla Jovovich, Shawn Andrews (98 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (329) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Dwa światy (14/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) 10.00 Kartka z podróży - dramat wojenny, Polska 1983, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Rafał Wieczyński, Maja Komorowska, Halina Mikołajska (79 min) (powt.) 11.20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Pegaz miesiąca - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 12.45 Klan (329) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzki świat 13.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 15.30 Prosto z wojska - program wojskowy 15.45 My som doma - reportaż Dariusza Króla 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (14/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Wielkopolska Szwajcaria - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (329) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajka o trzech smokach (1) - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Opowieści weekendowe: Dusza śpiewa - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jacek Laszczykowski, Kazimierz Kord, Maria Kościałkowska, Dominika Ostałowska (55 min) 21.00 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny 21.45 Z Polski rodem - magazyn 22.05 Salon Lwowski: Ks. Janusz Popławki Dzwony przypomną o Lwowie - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna 23.30 Ze sztuką na ty: Miłobędzka - reportaż 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (329) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Bajka o trzech smokach (1) - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Opowieści weekendowe: Dusza śpiewa - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jacek Laszczykowski, Kazimierz Kord, Maria Kościałkowska, Dominika Ostałowska (55 min) (powt.) 03.00 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.45 Z Polski rodem - magazyn (powt.) 04.05 Salon Lwowski: Ks. Janusz Popławki Dzwony przypomną o Lwowie - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 05.30 Ze sztuką na ty: Miłobędzka - reportaż (powt.) Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Złodziejski trik (Thick as Thieves) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Scott Sanders, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Michael Jai White, Andre Braugher, Rebecca De Mornay (91 min) 10.00 (K) Deser: Śniadanie - film krótkometrażowy 10.20 (K) W strefie cienia (Shadow Run) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Geoffrey Reeve, wyk. Michael Caine, Kenneth Colley, James Fox, Leslie Grantham (94 min) 11.55 (K) Obrońcy 3 - Pierwszy cios (The Defenders 3: Taking the First) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Andy Walk/Peter Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, Martha Plimpton, Philip Casnoff, Jeremy London (92 min) 13.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Zbuntowany klon (Chameleon) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Bobbie Philips, Eric Lloyd, Philip Casnoff, Anthony Simcoe (86 min) 16.30 (K) 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 17.00 (K) Kłopoty gangstera (Hoods) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998, reż. Mark Malone, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jennifer Tilly, Vincent Berry, John Capodice (86 min) 18.30 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany (dubbing) 18.55 (K) Opowieści potworne - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - serial dokumentalny 20.05 (K) Przed premierą 20.10 (K) Różowe lata (Ma vie en rose) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Alain Berliner, wyk. Michele Larogue, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Helen Vincent, Georges du Fresne (85 min) 21.40 (K) Boogie Nights - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Paul Thomas Anderson, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Burt Reynolds, Luis Guzman, Julianne Moore (149 min) 00.10 (K) KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO: Panny z Wilka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Seniuk, Maja Komorowska, Stanisława Celińska (110 min) 02.05 (K) Stwór - horror (82 min) 03.30 (K) Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl (Romancing the Stone) - film przygodowy, USA 1984, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner, Danny De Vito, Zack Norman (101 min) 05.15 (K) Dziewczyna (Girl) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Jonathan Kahn, wyk. Dominique Swain, Summer Phoenix (95 min) 06.50 (K) Deser: Pewien człowiek kupił dom - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.40 Kolor purpury (The Color Purple) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Danny Glover, Whoopi Goldberg, Oprah Winfrey, Margaret Avery (147 min) 09.10 Fakty i akty (Wag the Dog) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Robert De Niro, Anne Heche, Dennis Leary (93 min) 10.45 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 11.10 Więzy przyjaźni (Acts of Justice) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Vincenzo Terracciano, wyk. Ennio Fantastichini, Emilio Bonucci, Roberta De Simone, Mariano Rigillo (110 min) 12.55 Wyprawa na czarną lagunę - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 13.50 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Maria Ciunelis, Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Bajor (87 min) 15.20 Na granicy (Lone Star) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Chris Cooper, Kris Kristofferson, Matthew McConaughey, Elizabeth Pena (129 min) 17.30 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Andy Garcia - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Dziwne zachowania dojrzałych płciowo mieszkańców dużych miast w okresie łączenia się w pary (Love Scenes from Planet Earth) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Cosma Shiva Hagen, Brend Tauber, Christoph Waltz, Maria Wordemann (89 min) 19.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Whoopie Goldberg - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Zatańcz ze mną (Dance With Me) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Randa Haines, wyk. Vanessa Williams, Chayanne, Jane Krakowski, Beth Grant (121 min) 22.05 Rodzina Soprano (The Sopranos) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (60 min) 23.00 Skazane na miłość (Why Do Fools Fall in Love?) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Halle Berry, Vivica A. Fox, Lela Rochon, Larenz Tate (110 min) 00.55 Fakty i akty (Wag the Dog) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Robert De Niro, Anne Heche, Dennis Leary (93 min) 02.30 Bez zobowiązań (No Strings Attached) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Josef Rusnak, wyk. Vincent Spano, Cheryl Pollak (92 min) 04.05 Nielegalny seks - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 05.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.25 Wyprawa na czarną lagunę - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania Wizja Jeden 07.00 The Monkees (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 07.30 Znad krawędzi - program sportowy 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) (151) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Vivien Gray, Randall Berger, Kerry McGuire, Paul Keane (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (127) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (8) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) (151) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (96) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (14) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - program dokumentalny 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (46) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (41) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. James Whitmore Jr, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 21.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago, Michael Jace (60 min) 22.00 Komedie Hale'a i Pace'a - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Fabryka (The Industry) (2) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 23.00 Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Anders, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (46) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (81) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 01.30 Taxi (74) - serial komediowy, USA 1978-83, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago, Michael Jace (60 min) 03.00 Nowoczesny wampir (The Revenant) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Richard Elfman, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Natasha Wagner, Kim Catrall, Gabriel Casseus (95 min) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (3) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator prawny 10.25 Magazyn sportowy - wydarzenia minionego tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (2) - serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Duch przetrwania (2) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat dalekich podróży (2) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (3,4) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator prawny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy (2) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (11) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (12) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Co się stało? (3) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Żywioły Ziemi (3) - serial przyrodniczy 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Opowieści łowieckie (3) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator prawny 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.55 Top Shop 21.25 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Planete 06.35 Metropolis (6-ost.): Światła wielkich miast 07.05 Powrót do Samarkandy (3/4): W Kaszgarii 08.10 Etiopia - kraj głodu 09.00 Wielkie koleje świata: Przez wysokie Andy do Patagonii 10.00 Aktualności z przeszłości (64) 10.50 Mamady Keita i dzieci Djembe 11.50 Comédie francaise - czyli miłość w teatrze (2-ost.) 13.35 Opowiemy wam... o Brazylii. Zeznania świadków 14.00 Wale Chantal, kobieta z plemienia Ekonda 14.55 Ginące kultury (2/13): Bene Israel z Indii 15.20 Prekursorzy (2/12): Gorący lot 16.15 Maytal 17.10 Przedsionek raju (2/3) 18.00 W ukryciu 19.00 Ginący świat Eskimosów 20.00 Trasa (3/8) 20.30 Ludzie pełni życia (1/6): W ruchu 21.20 Brudna robota Franca 22.10 Na tropach przyrody (3/13): Pieśń wiatru 22.45 Dzieci z Tereziny 00.05 Wielkie wystawy: Bogowie i demony Himalajów 00.30 Szkoła w płomieniach Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 10.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.50 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 12.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 13.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.30 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 15.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.30 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 17.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 19.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 20.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 22.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.30 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 00.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.20 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu